


Bestest friends

by PinkMedic



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: :(, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lucas is mentioned, Mario too, Poor Pupper, Poor Weegie, This kinda hurt to write, World of Light spoilers, but he isn't really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMedic/pseuds/PinkMedic
Summary: She was one of his best friends. He just couldn't let her go. Even after all this time, it was still too much for him to let her go.





	Bestest friends

Luigi slammed the door, tears brimming at his eyes.

He had to excuse himself from the table when she had been brought up. He couldn't believe it had been that long.

The World of Light incident felt like it had only been yesterday, that one of the most important figures to him had been taken away.

Tears fell freely down his face as he reached for the scrapbook that she had made him. So many good memories had been preserved in it. So many good times, that will never be had again. Lots of the book was empty.

He let out another weak sob as he opened it, realizing that no new memories were ever to be made. These were all that remained. The vast empty pages were to remain empty.

Dharkon had taken it all away. He could've stopped it, he could've stepped in!

The first photo was of the first time he went to visit her town. They sat underneath a cherry tree, smiling towards the camera.

He didn't know why he did this to himself. It would just hurt with every picture he saw, but he just couldn't resist. He just wanted to see her again.

He wished Lucas wasn't there to witness it either. The boy had already seen enough, he didn't need to see another loss, more heartbreak.

The next image was of them holding a celebration in the middle of town, with Luigi grinning happily at a cake that read "Happy Birthday, for my #1 Bro". Mario was there too, proud of his brother for being with him another year.

His heart ached. Mario was probably worried about him right now.

Turning the page, another image was pasted, displaying the two of them during New Year's, looking in wonder at the fireworks display. Another nearly identical photo with Ness and Lucas running in front of the camera with sparklers was pasted in, laughter pasted on their faces.

The final image was what got to him the most. It was the both of them, resting on the cliffside where it all happened, arms slung around each other and gazing into the sunset.

The caption was "My bestest friend"

Laying back on his bed, he buried his face into the pillow and sobbed. How could he be her bestest friend if he hadn't saved her?

She was a ray of sunshine. He didn't know how she did it, how she stayed so positive in such a bleak situation such as that. Even when it all seemed hopeless, she was there to remind him it wasn't.

Even in her final moments, she was positive that Galeem and Dharkon could be taken down.

They did, but it came at a cost. One that the plumber would never forgive himself for.

It all happened so fast. He had been attacking Galeem head-on, while she insisted to attack Dharkon. Lucas was busy fighting off the countless light and dark fighters.

All he could hear was Lucas' shout of suprise, and by the time he turned around, it was too late.

One of Dharkon's tendrils had impaled her, and she started to melt, just like the Primids back in Subspace.

His world collapsed in on itself. He was furious. The rest was a blur thanks to his blind rage.

His brain since then had constantly thought about what he could've done differently.

For one, he could've told her how much he appreciated her. How much she mattered to him. That her undying support and friendship meant a lot to him.

He couldn't help but dwell on everything he could've done.

"G-God..." he sniffled. "I-I'm so s-sorry Isabelle..."

Tossing and turning, he cried himself into a restless sleep, nightmares reminding him of what he lost.


End file.
